pact_web_serialfandomcom-20200214-history
James Corvidae
James Corvidae is a Bogeyman under the command of Rose Thorburn Junior. Thought to have been around as a curse upon the settlers who came to the New World, this Other has gone by many names with a bird theme, such as James Crow, with John Pica being its current one. Description Described as always taking the same general appearance, slouch, black hair slicked back, hook nose, nice clothes that have seen too much use. When first seen his eyebrows were thick, his teeth a fraction too wide, hook nose, and his long hair was slicked back, tied into a ponytail that didn’t stick out, but draped down over one shoulder. His skin was a dark brown, like supple leather, but his eyes were pale. He wore a dress shirt with a tie, a vest, and slacks, and threads stuck out here and there, the cuffs of his shirt and backs of his pant legs abraded, the knees threadbare. His fingers were long, the nails in need of a cut, a little chipped and frayed, as if he had been scraping at a hard surface. His features, cheekbones and the lines of his chin, the shape of his ears, the structure of his neck and shoulders, it all was slightly off, almost as if he’d been drawn by someone who’d never seen a grown man before.Void 7.4 In the past it was a spirit-bird that took the form of a crow and a young child. Personality James is a clever bogeyman that spread rumors about itself being a demon and will utilize its powers to whatever advantage it can muster. It doesn't fight directly, even citing that such a thing was out of its skillset.Void 7.6 James does not care for innocence, merely fulfilling its duty to bring heartbreak and conflict to the settlers and descendants. While he shows respect, the only people he has indicated having emotions for are the one who created him and Crone Mara.Malfeasance 11.x Chronology Before Originally formed when Algonquin Shamans performed a ritual to gather together spirits and merge them into a greater spirit, a lesser of gods. It took in their heartbreak, anger, and sorrow and congealed into a form of a crow. They instructed it to do harm to those who have done harm to them three-times over. It flies off and uses its ability to manipulate connections to ruin a relationship. It gains power as a result since every reaction was like a form of worship. By two years, it could take the form of a small child. He manipulated a troubled boy from an abusive home and the innocent daughter of a community leader into a romance. Despite their families' refusals, the two were driven together through their hardships. Eventually the girl's father suspected a devil at work and decided to call for help. A practitioner of the church arrived and bound the crow with the Seal of Solomon. After giving James Corvidae more power and negative emotions, he is bounced back against the shaman who created it. The boy asked the shaman to let himself be killed otherwise he would have to be harmed through indirect means such as his family. The old man refused because then the invaders would have ownership of James. As James goes to throw a knife at the shaman, a trap activates causing it to instead fly over him and into a nearby building. The old man tells the spirit that he can let the ones who bound him live, but to never let them call him without paying a price. He then cuts his throat so that James may take his power. With the extra nine years of power, he became a man and drove the ones who bound him into bestiality. The power spent was too great and took years to recover, during which he continued to observe and ruin people's relationships. He began to resemble a person. He was called twice, taking a book that would be missed by the first. The second found her son and heir to her power stolen away by another woman, her one-time husband’s new wife. While searching for the boy and girl he manipulated into a relationship, he discovered that Crone Mara and her daughter had the pair bound in her home. Mara provided food for everyone before delving into negotiations. He wanted the love lost couple and in exchange would give Mara friendship, visits, and bring whatever he took when summoned by practitioners to her to keep. She released them as a result. She then cut into her legs and pinned her hand to the table before transferring her soul into her daughter's body. At some point before the story James helped out Rose Thorburn Senior for summoning it after so long. Toronto Arc During the contest with Conquest, he turned the Sisters of the Torch against Diana Thompson by forging a connection to one of her machines that now houses their fire spirit. While he allowed a Ghoul to bypass it to get to Blake Thorburn, he also aided in sealing away Conquest. Return to Jacob's Bell Arc He later accompanies her in Jacob's Bell, recognizing Crone Mara with a wide smile, but ends up banished once Jeremy Meath attacks because he was too much of a safety hazard. He is later summoned once more after Rose has been sent away and the Hillglades House is under siege by Blake, who sends him after the Jacob's Bell Powers to distract them. Leaving out he manipulated the connections between a bomb and the surrounding environment before laughing at the sheer amount of Others prepared to siege the house. It is also revealed to have made it so that Conquest's mirror had gone missing, willing to wait before using it for some purpose and content to watch it's effects on Rose. He then acts on his duty to shatter the Duchamp Family's crumbling unity before setting out to find Blake Thorburn's group in the Crone Mara's forest and save him from the Astral being before turning on them, exchanging Blake's Hyena with one of Mara's Dolls. When confronted by Rose's group and Blake's. he reveals the mirror containing Conquest and tries to shatter it, claiming it would help her. When she stopped him and forced him to be bound to one place until later, he remained until Mara killed him and then resummoned him. He then used Glamour by using the locks of hair Blake took from Letita to appear as Alexis, only to be killed by Blake using The Hyena after he figured the trick. Abilities *'Inconvenient Connections:' James is able to forge connections between objects and people. It causes discord by taking something precious to someone else and connecting it to another person. Since emotions still linger, it causes conflicts. Category:Bogeymen Category:Spirits Category:Divine Category:Artificial Others